


Snake Eyes

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Our ETerNity Together
Genre: AnVil, Gen, I swear, Invasion, Kissing, No assault, just non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: An angry letter and effective kidnappings. And someone gets forgotten.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Snake Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Non-con kissing. Implied blood. Punishing behavior. Language, infected. Head injury.

Now what.

_ -Ow- _

“Easy-”

“-Now-what-”

“You just had an  _ anvil  _ dropped on your head”.

-What did he say?

“A  _ what-” _

“An anvil”.

Jack has something in his hand.

I think-

“This is for you, by the way-”

A note.

_ Doesn’t  _ that  _ figure- _

I can’t read it.

My vision’s swimming-

“Did you read it?”

“No- I can’t read it”.

“-That  _ was  _ quite the love tap, wasn’t it”.

“I strongly suspect ‘love’-had nothing to do with it-”

I wipe off the gunk in my hair.

_ What a mess. _

It’d be irritating if it stained.

-Jack has six heads.

Alex has four.

“Can you read it?”

“-Later”.

My ears ring.

“Can you stand up?”

“-If the dock doesn’t roll-”

“.....There's no dock-"

*

_ ‘Don’t be so harsh! I’d love to escape, it’s just that the OET author is keeping me locked up. _

_ You have to understand you can try whatever you want, but if it’s not part of the official plot it’s just not going to happen. _

_ I’d say ‘think about it’, but somehow, I feel like the only thing that will work with you is a wake-up call’. _

Some wake-up call……..

“-Couldn’t she have sent a telegram”, I wince-

“Must’ve been annoyed”, Alex tells me.

“No kidding. . . . .”

I balance my head in my hands.

“It takes 7-14 days for a concussion to resolve itself-”

“We’ll keep watch, and when she comes back, if ever, we’ll figure out what to do then”.

That was probably Jack.

“You’re not going to track her right now?”

“Can’t-my equipment’s blacked-out. And anyway-that’s creepy”.

“True….”

“We have the illusions, there’s no need to rush so much anymore”.

“The cure?”

“I went and got that”.

Alex waves a vial or/of something-

“Do not drop it”.

“Better me than you”.

“-True”.

“It’s about to get worse”, Jack adds.

“-......”

I just laugh.

*

"How are you alive?!" 

"Ahahaha! You really thought you could kill me? What a f*g joke! Rene's mine, b*s. And even if you tried, that virus I infected her with has too complex of a code for even your pathetic little alien friend to undo”.

"The Doctor's not pathetic--"

I would ask how they got in here, but-

Well there’s not much point in that, is there?

"Ah, I recognize you now. Captain Jack Harkness, the insufferable flirt”.

"Stay back”.

"No way, pretty boy. If you're gonna try to undo my plans for total despair, you've got another thing coming. Mukuro?"

"Ah!"

_ Alex-? _

"Let him go!"

"I don't think so, pretty boy. You're mine now”.

Who’s yanking what and why and-

"Jack....?"

She just snogged him.

"Now.....who and what do you love more than anything?"

"Junko Enoshima and despair”.

_ Ew, you could do so much better. _

Don’t talk-

"Say it again”.

"Junko Enoshima and despair”.

"One more time”.

"Junko Enoshima and despair!"

-And then she swoops in on Alex, and does the same thing.

And I’m just sitting here-

_ My kiss will legit kill her, though…… _

"Mukuro, we're gonna need to call in back up...........I have a feeling they'll be sending in their own soon”.

_ What does  _ that  _ mean? _

I back  _ away- _

I almost fall down.

_ Let’s not faint- _

I have to warn them.

I have to warn them all-

………..But I can’t. Do that. Can I.

I’ll have to leave them to save them.

How twisted is that!?

I step through a mirror and...step through another mirror.

Then I break the glass.

And then I sit.

7-10 days. . . . . . .

7- _14_ days.

It's going to be a long, long 7-10 days.

7-14.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Almost-December!


End file.
